I'll Be There
by Hanizzle
Summary: A/U series 4. A new student changes some lives in Waterloo Road. Reddie.


_Hey guys :) This is set at the start of series 4. A little background info - the Kellys never arrived in this, and never will. There was no fire, and Eddie and Rachel did go out on the last day of term like they had planned, however they are not in a relationship (yet!). I think that's everything, but if there's more, I'll let you know :)_

_Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Shed. No copyright intended. The character of Honor Delamere belongs to me (and one or two others along the way)._

__

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**I'll Be There  
**_

Early September. Monday morning. Eddie Lawson was sat in the head-teacher's chair, sorting through some emails. As he read another from the LEA about Rachel's 'deceit' and about how this was 'her last chance,' he sighed.

"Cheer up. It might never happen." Eddie's head shot up as he heard the voice he'd been hoping to hear everyday during the summer, to no avail.

"Rachel." He smiled, getting up and moving around the desk to greet her properly.

"Hi." Rachel grinned, making her way into the office she'd missed so much. Her sanctuary. "It's purple." She stated, taking in the new colour and style of the room.

"Yeah," Coughed Eddie. "I remembered you saying that you liked purple, so I asked if it could be painted this colour. Is that alright?"

Rachel simply smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you Eddie."

Meanwhile, students were beginning to file through the gates of the school. A few cars were stopping to let their children out. One particular car pulled up beside the gates.

"Right." Sighed a woman in her early forties, as she turned off the car engine. She was an attractive woman with shoulder-length brown hair, and immaculate make-up. Dressed very smartly, it was obvious that she was a business woman of some sort, and by her clipped tones, it was clear she was a very successful business woman, at that. "Here we are."

A teenage girl sat next to the woman in the car. She had rather long auburn hair, and large, striking eyes against her pale skin. She was dressed in a Waterloo Road uniform, which was costumised with black skinny jeans, rather than a skirt, and a pair of dark military boots. Her face, although pale, was adorned with make-up, mostly around her eyes, with dark mascara and eyeliner, making her eyes stand out. As the girl looked out of the car window at the school before her, she was less than impressed with what she saw.

"Is this it?" She asked with obvious distaste. "It's a dump."

"Well it'll have to do. Now, come on. The sooner we can get you enrolled and sorted, the sooner I can get to work." The woman said, getting out of the car.

"I love you too." The girl murmured, rolling her eyes as she also got out of the car.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, then?" Eddie asked, perching himself on Rachel's desk, as she sat in her chair with a sigh.

"Well, we have a new pupil starting today. She should be here any time now, but other than that, just the usual first day panic, confusion and stress." Rachel smiled. "Oh, I have a favour to ask of you."

"I'll do anything other than paperwork." Eddie smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rachel teased with a giggle. "Actually, I need you to take assembly today while I'm sorting this new student out."

"Fine." Eddie sighed. "But you owe me a drink at the end of play, Miss Mason."

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile, as she watched Eddie leave.

As Eddie made his way towards the assembly hall, he spotted a woman and teenage girl, looking a little lost.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He asked, approaching the two.

"I'm looking for a Miss Mason's office." The woman said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah, you must be our new pupil." Eddie smiled towards the girl, who simply raised one eyebrow.

"Apparently." She mumbled.

"I'm Mr Lawson, the deputy head here. I'll show you the way to Miss Mason's office, if you'll just follow me." He stated, before beginning to make his way back to where he came from, thinking about the girl following him. _'I hope we've not got another trouble-maker here'__._

"Miss Mason." Eddie announced upon making his way into her office. "Our new student and her mother are here."

"Oh right, thank you Mr Lawson." Rachel stated formally, getting up and making her way to the anti-chamber of her office. "Mrs Delamere, I presume?"

"That's right, and this is my daughter, Honor." Mrs Delamere announced rather proudly, to which her daughter just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rachel Mason, the headmistress here. Pleased to meet you." The two women then shook hands, and Honor inwardly groaned. This head-teacher seemed just like her mother - formal at all times, bossy and just down right annoying. "Shall we get started?" She smiled to Honor, who falsely smiled back, as the three made their way into Rachel's office.

After assembly, Eddie made his way up to Rachel's office as he had a free (and would much rather spend it with her than in the staffroom with Steph Haydock and Grantley Budgeon!). When he arrived in the anti-chamber, he saw Bridget sat working.

"Morning Bridget. Is Rachel finished with our new student yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." The secretary replied.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Rachel.

"Ah Mr Lawson. I was just about to ask Bridget to find you. Now you're here, would you mind showing Honor around a bit before taking her to Maths? She's in your class." Rachel asked.

"Of course Miss Mason." Eddie smiled.

As Honor and her mother looked on, Honor noticed something. A spark between the two most senior members of staff. She shook her slightly. That was all she needed, her head and deputy teachers going doe-eyed every time they saw each other.

Twenty minutes later, and Eddie was showing Honor around the school. As they approached the library, Eddie could no longer take the deafening silence between them.

"So Honor," He began, trying to think of something else to say. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Honor mumbled, before there was once again complete silence.

Eddie tried again. "What subjects do you like?" He asked.

"Drama. Art. Home-time." Honor muttered.

Eddie chuckled slightly. Honor didn't seem that bad after all. Yes, she mumbled almost everything she said, but then again, she was a teenager, and with a mother like hers, from what he'd seen, Eddie didn't really blame her.

Maths. Oh how Honor loved it so. She never did see the point in it. What purpose would multiplying and dividing fractions serve later in life? To make matters worse, she was sat alone at the front of the class, with Mr Lawson coming over to ask if she was alright every two minutes. Looking at the clock, Honor began to count down the seconds until the end of class. She hadn't got far when she heard someone whisper her name.

"Honor, is everything alright?" Mr Lawson asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Fine." The teenager replied, before looking back to her work.

Eddie sighed, making his way back to his desk. He could tell it would be a struggle to get Honor to communicate properly - a little like someone else he knew.

* * *

_Hope you like it :) Please comment :) x_


End file.
